Kamen Rider Xover Previews
by E. Wojo
Summary: This is the place where my future Kamen Rider crossover fics will be preview to see if people are interested in them. Please review to whether or not you want to read them. First up Kamen Rider Kuuga/Marvel Avengers 2012 movie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone used in these previews.

Kamen Rider X-Over Previews.

First Up Kamen Rider Kuuga/Avengers (2012 movie)

Yusuke Godai walks into a dark room where he has been staying for the past couple of days. As he flips on the light he doesn't notice the tall one-eye black man in the room.

"You're a hard man to find, Godai Yusuke." the man said in perfect japanese as he spooked Yusuke.

"Who are you and why are you looking for me?" Yusuke asked.

"The name's Nick Fury and I need your help." Fury said.

Nick Fury's voice is overheard during the next scene which Yusuke is looking out of a window on a helicopter flying over a secret military base.

"There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them they could fight the battles that we never could."

The next scene is Yusuke standing in a conference room with several Marvel characters including Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, and Thor.

"Gentlemen, what are you prepared to do?"

The next are various Marvel heroes suiting up, including Captain America putting on his shield, Thor summoning his hammer, and Iron Man's helmet closing over his face. The last scene is Yusuke summoning the Arcle Belt.

Captain America suddenly getting in Yusuke's face and saying "We don't need you in this group. After all what can you do without that armor?"

Yusuke smiles and says "I'm glad you asked." Yusuke then starts listing the 2000+ different abilities that he has.

Loki's voice can be overheard as the next scene shows Kuuga in his green Pegasus armor racing on his BeatGouram through the crumbling streets of New York shooting at random enemies in the sky with his Pegasus Bowgun while standing behind him is Hawkeye shooting down others with his bow and arrows.

"How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

Kuuga in his purple Titan armor clashing the Titan sword against Thor's hammer.

Nick Fury stares at Loki and says "You have made me very desperate."

Next scene is Iron Man flying through the sky attacking aerial foes with Kuuga in his blue Dragon armor jumping onto a enemy, hitting it with his Dragon Rod and jumping off of it before it explodes. Kuuga falls from a great height and appears to be falling to his death only to be rescued by Thor while Iron Man is rescued by the Hulk.

"I fight so people don't cry anymore." Yusuke says while looking out a window with his back towards the Black Widow.

Kuuga in his red Mighty armor standing in a circle with the other avengers facing down the enemy with the Hulk roaring at the top of his lungs.

"How long do you intend to oppose me?" Loki asks with a sneer in his voice.

Kuuga in a black and gold armor replies "As long as there are still smiles to protect."

Coming in 2012...Kuuga the Kamen Avenger

Starring...

Joe Odagiri - Yusuke Godai / Kamen Rider Kuuga

Robert Downey Jr - Tony Stark / Iron Man

Chris Evans - Steve Rogers / Captain America

Mark Ruffalo - Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk

Chris Hemsworth - Thor

Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

Jeremy Renner - Clint Barton / Hawkeye

Tom Hiddleston - Loki

and

Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury

Goes back to Yusuke reciting off his list of abilities only to have his mouth covered by Tony Stark.

"We get the point." Tony says

Everyone is stunned into silence only to be broken by Thor chuckling "Supreme Warrior indeed."

Yusuke gives Thor a thumbs up.

This is just a preview. Things might change in the actual fic. That depends on the actual movie.

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, and Sekirei.

"And in other breaking news, Hiroto Minaka, the President of the giant conglomerate M.B.I. has bought up eighty percent of all Shinto Teito stalks..." The news report switch to a picture of a man with white messy hair, glasses and a high-collared cape of some kind sitting in a high backed chair. The man looked like he was trying to pose as some kind of king with the way he was seated; with his hands on the large arm rests on either side and his legs crossed as he sat straight up with an imperious look on his face.

Yusuke Godai ignored the report as he walks down the street oblivious as to what is happening in this city until he accidentally bumped into one of the people around him when turning the corner, knocking them down.

It was a young man with black hair and eyes who had been mumbling about 'failing twice' and 'entrance exams' or some such nonsense.

"Sorry about that," Yusuke said as he held his hand out to the kid. The other guy rubbed his backside before looking up. Yusuke blinked when he got a good look at the kids face – it was the kind of nondescript 'I've got nothing going for me in my life' face that some of the younger generation seemed to posses now a days – before breaking into a sheepish smile. "You ok?"

"Er... no, no, it's alright, I should have watched where I was going," the teen said. He looked at the hand before taking it and allowing the blond to pull him up.

"I suppose we'll just say we should both be more careful," Yusuke replied with his signature 'thumbs up'. "Anyways, good luck on your next entrance exams."

"What! How did you know about my entrance exams!" asked the kid in surprise.

Yusuke sweat dropped. "You were just talking out loud about failing your entrance exams twice before I ran into you."

"Oh..." the black haired kid looked embarrassed.

"Anyways, take more care to watch your surroundings."

"Right."

AH! Get out of the way please!"

Acting on instinct Yusuke pushed the kid away from him when he heard the shout. Looking up at the sky Yusuke had just enough time to see that the girl falling before him was brunette and had extremely large breasts before she smashed into his stomach with enough force to send him crashing into the ground and creating a decently sized crater.

"Ugh...What happened?" Yusuke asked as he saw a tight, toned and shapely ass clad in white panties inches from his face.

Scene Change...

"My name is Musabi." the girl said with a very formal bow.

Scene change...

"I wish you could be my Ashikabi." Akitsu said as she kissed the young man on the lips.

On the ground a glowing symbol of Agito appeared as Akitsu's mark left her forehead and wings appeared on her back.

Scene skip...

A phone rings in a english household as it is picked up by a asian woman. "Ozawa residence."

"Ozawa-san, it's Hikawa-san. I'm afraid there's trouble back home. I'd like it if you came here right away"

Scene change...

A motorcycle jumped over the riders and their sekirei and stopped in front of the two discplinary squad members. The rider took off his helmet to reveal...

"Ashihara-san!" Tsugami shouted.

"Ryo-sama!" Haruka said.

"Didn't we already take care of this guy?" Benitsubasa asked in which Haihane nodded.

"I can't be beaten by weaklings like you." Ryo said as he crossed his arms in front of his face.

Scene change...

"We won't allow your boss to play games with people's lives." Yusuke said as he summoned the Arcle belt.

"Henshin!"

Coming soon...

I don't have a title yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone used in these previews.

This is my next crossover preview. This is actually halfway done as of right now.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked taking a look around. Suddenly I heard screaming and noticed people running away from something. I grabbed my bag with my remaining stuff and ran towards the screaming.

When I got there I saw a monster that was mostly green with black bits of armor on its face and other parts of its body. Its one arm was vines with thorns sticking out of them and more vines emerging from its body. I easily recognized it from the Kamen Rider Blade series. It was the Category 7 of Hearts, the Bio Plant.

Facing off against the Undead were several young men wearing the same uniforms with matching capes. They each wielded a weapon made of light. They attacked the Plant Undead but it merely brushed them aside as if it didn't feel the attacks

Suddenly a voice shouted "SOLAR BLAST!" a huge ball of light hit the Undead making it turn towards where the attack came from.

It was a girl with blond hair wearing a orange top, skirt, and boots. She held a staff in her hands and apparently has wings on her back.

"All that attack just did was get the Undead's attention. She's not gonna last long. I definitely wish there was a rider here now." I said to myself.

Suddenly I felt a sensation on my waist. I looked down to see the Joker belt on my waist. I looked at the two Rouse cards in my hand and back at the buckle and said "Well if I have the buckle and the cards, I might as well do something with them."

I quickly ducked back into the alley I came from, put down my bag and held the Ace of Hearts to eye level. "Here goes nothing. Henshin!" I shouted as I slid the card through the buckle.

**"CHANGE!"**

The Plant Undead thrust its arm at the girl and a thorny vine lashed out at her. One of the young men yelled "Stella!" as the girl covered her eyes as the vine came closer. Just before it reached her a black blur appeared and struck at the vine severing the end off.

The girl opened her eyes to see who or what had saved her. What she saw was a armored figure standing before her.

(BGM Take It a Try)

The armor the figure word was mainly black and gold with the designs on it. His arm guards and boots were made of gray metal that had a crisscross design on it. The chest had red and silver markings on it while the helmet had a red heart for a visor. His mouth was covered by a silver mouth-guard. This was the Ace of Hearts, Mantis Undead also known as Chalice the Legendary Undead or as he known by his more recent title Kamen Rider Chalice.

_"Chalice!"_ the plant undead said in it's own language which couldn't be understood by anyone except Chalice.

"That's right you overgrown weed. Chalice is here, focus on me and not on anyone else." Chalice said as he charged the Plant Undead.

The Plant Undead reacted quickly attacking him with several vines which shot forward like bullets. Chalice rolled out of the way, letting the vines hit the road and penetrate it, showing just how strong the vines were. Getting to his feet, Chalice aimed with his weapon and pulled back his free arm, shooting several bursts of energy from his Arrow. The beams hit the Plant Undead in several spots, bringing more sparks and a few splashes of neon green blood. The beast screeched in pain and stumbled forward to attack once again.

"_Don't you ever quit?_" Chalice muttered to himself before he charged again, raising his Chalice Arrow.

Suddenly a vine wrapped around Chalice's neck and pulled him towards the Plant Undead. Chalice switched the Chalice Arrow into its' knuckle duster mode and began punching at the Undead's body. The continuous punches forced the Undead to loosen its grip. Chalice then slashes the vine that's choking him releasing him. Chalice then slashed the Undead several more times as its green blood splashed on the pavement as well as Chalice's body

Suddenly the Undead groaned in pain before collapsing, releasing its energy in a large explosion which ripped through the air. Sighing, Chalice turned to the downed Undead and walked towards it. Stopping at the Undead as the fires burned themselves out, Chalice saw that the Plant Undead's buckle had opened, revealing three runes which signaled its defeat. Reaching to his belt, he opened the case on the right side and drew out a Proper Blank card. It looked like a Rouze Card, but had no picture or text save for the chains which spread across the picture. Taking the card, he dropped it onto the Plant Undead. When the card touched the Undead, it began to spin while the Undead itself become covered in a green aura. As the card spun faster, the Plant Undead was sucked inside of it, leaving strange text and a picture of a plant to be revealed on the card itself before it flew back into Chalice's waiting hand.

(song ends)

Coming soon...

**Kamen Rider Chalice: Magix Realm Chronicles**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any one used in these previews.

Tenchi held up his bag in defense against the angry demon known as Ryoko as she prepared to slice him in half when suddenly...

"Hey she-demon, how about fighting someone who can fight back?" a male voice said.

The two turned to find a dark haired man in his mid to late teens stepped onto the school grounds with a smirk on his face and his eyes alight with confidence. He was dress in a light-brown leather bomber jacked and jeans with black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoko asked as she pointed her energy sword at the new guy.

"I'm just a oni who's passing through. Remember my name..." the guy said as he pulled out a ornate tuning fork. that he rapped the fork on his watch letting out a single clear note as it shined with energy in the dark night. He then raised it to his forehead letting the energies reveal the small Oni crest on his forehead. In an instant he was enveloped in purple flames.

In an instant the flames died revealing a man in purple armor with silver crisscross reinforcements on his chest. His arms and legs adorned with gold bracers and heavy boots. About his waste a belt with what looks like a taiko decorated with three tome marks that appeared to look like circling fire balls on the buckle and on right was the tuning fork in its folded position and on the left was a loop of metal looking discs shaped like CDs. His face was masked by a faceless helmet with red markings like a kabuki actor would wear and silver horns with the Oni crest resting between the two. **" It's Hibiki."**

Coming soon...

Hibiki Muyo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or One Piece

The King of the Pirates, Gold Roger had it all. Wealth, fame, and power, had all been his. He had obtained everything the world had to offer and his dying words drove countless souls to the seas.

"_You want my treasure? You can have it. I left everything I gathered together in __**one place**__. Now you just have to find it."_

These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they'd ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!

20 years later a scientist named Shiro Kanzaki created armor and weapons for the marines to use to end this era of piracy.

A year later just before the weapons were to be deployed Kanzaki took everything from his notes to the weapons themselves and disappeared.

1 year later...

A young man wearing a black coat walks out towards a village near an ocean. He has a sack over his shoulder. He smirks as he pulls out a item. It's crimson with a gold bird on it.

"It's time to go recruiting. After all, can't become the Pirate King without a proper crew."

Coming soon...

The Advent Pirates.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or One Piece

Ryotaro Nogami stands in front of a green haired man, a orange haired girl and a boy in a straw is tied up in a cage. A streak of red hair revealing that it is Momotaros in control of his body.

"Oi moss head, get that idiot out of the cage while I handle the clown bastard." M-Ryotaro said as he wrapped the Den-O belt around his waist, slid the pass over the buckle, and press the red button.

"Henshin!"

**"SWORD FORM!"**

The red armor of Den-O Sword Form appeared as it's user did his usual posing.

"Ore' Sanjou! All right you clown bastard, I'm not really sure what's going on here but that doesn't mean my climax will be stopped."

Buggy looked at the strange armored man and grinned eviliy. "I'm not show what you said but I can tell your talking my language. Let's make this a FLASHY fight."

Coming soon...

Den-O Piece

I know these are getting smaller but remember that these are merely previews of future fanfics. The real stories will be coming out hopefully this summer.


	7. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
